One Piece: A Gathering Storm Pt 1
by Z. Angaros
Summary: She left him without reason five years ago but now she is back and he hopes that he'll get the answers he had been silently asking all this time. She faces a choice, to tell him the truth and see if he'll accept her or keep her secrets and run again. Rated M for future chapters. Smoker x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little different from my other fics b/c I've inserted my OC into a canon character's past, I typically don't like doing this but I couldn't think of a proper way to make this story work like I wanted it to :P**

 **This story takes place shortly before the Straw Hat crew reaches Louge Town & is the "first" story (chronologically speaking) is my One Piece Series.**

 **One Piece and all it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, all the OCs belong to me :)**

 **Please leave me reviews so I can get better as a writer :)**

"When are you going to take the hint and stop coming in here." The old man grumbled as he took another swig from his bottle. "You keep scaring away all my customers!"

"Heh." The white haired man took a drink from his glass with a grin. "Come on, I'm the only customer you get."

It was the normal exchange between the two, the bar where they sat was empty as it always was these days. It had become just another relic of the old days when Gol D. Roger still sailed but it still bore the old King's name proudly.

Raoul grumbled to himself from his table behind the marine, every day that man came in here to steal his alcohol… aye, he did actually pay for it but it was never poured by this man's hands. Ever since that man took over the marine base a short while ago his customers had become scarce. It's hard to keep a place going when your best patrons are pirates. "Well enjoy it while you can because I'm closing this place down…"

"That would be a shame."

A woman's voice came from the doorway and both sets of eyes turned to see who it was.

"Well I'll be damned…" Raoul remarked as he set down his bottle, she looked a bit older but there was no mistaking that scar across her nose. "It's been five years since I've seen that face."

Smoker sat quietly, the glass he was about to drink from hovering over his lips as he tried to maintain his composure but mixed feelings flooded him. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or pissed off right now. His eyes looked her over, just to be sure he was really seeing her… but there was no denying it. From the lavender hair to the all too revealing bikini and chaps outfit… it was her. "Temperance." He said the name in a tone much sterner than he intended but it was hard to control his mood right now.

"Still giving the old man a hard time huh, Hunter-Kun."

He tensed at the use of the name, he still hated it. He finished bringing the glass to his lips and emptied his cup, doing his best to focus on the dark liquid. "How did you know I was here?"

She walked further in, her large pack slung over her shoulder. "Because you always find your way back here." She said it softly as she went over to him, setting her pack down with a thud and jangling of metal. The long object wrapped in fabric and strapped to the bag being the main culprit to the noise. "Hey old timer." She looked over to the barkeep that was still reclined in his seat. "Do you still have a room for me?"

Raoul smiled a little as he set down the bottle. "Always." He got up with a bit of a grunt and headed towards the stairs that lead up to where his home is and the spare rooms he would occasionally rent out but nobody had been in need of a place to stay for quite some time. "I'll open it up, how long ya staying?"

She slipped into the bar stool next to Smoker with a sigh. "Just a few weeks if that's all right, it depends on how many bounties I get."

Smoker arched a brow at that as he gave her a sideways glance. "You're a bounty hunter now?"

"You can say that." She reached behind the bar and found an empty glass, wiping a smudge from it as she sat back down and took the bottle he had in front of him. She tried to stay calm and collected but in truth her heart was pounding, she really didn't expect to see him so soon but it would be her luck to run into him here. "Congrats on your promotion." She said as she poured herself a glass.

He made a sound that could either be a laugh or a grunt as he took the bottle back and refilled his own cup. "You'd be a Captain by now too if…"

"No." She interrupted him. "I'd still be where I am today." She took a deep drink, letting the liquid burn her throat on the way down. "I'd have been kicked out sooner or later… never was good at taking orders." She stared into her glass, memories of the academy coming back to her… memories of smoker being beside her all the while, even as they were being scolded by their C.O… "Good times." She tapped his glass before taking another drink.

His lips moved to say something but nothing came out other than a large exhale of smoke, he would hazard a glance on occasion but she did nothing but stare into her glass. Why?... why after so long…

"I've missed you." She whispered the words and took another long drink till her glass was emptied.

His grip tightened around his cup, of all the things she could have said it was those words she led with. He swallowed the sudden onset of anger and emptied his own glass to ease his irritation. "You could've made contact."

She filled both their cups with a sigh. "I had…" She fumbled over the words as she set the bottle down and gripped her face. "I had to figure things out." She knew coming back to this place and talking to this man wouldn't be easy but it was a hell of a lot harder than she expected.

He was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but he was having a hell of a time doing it. Granted, she had no obligation to tell him anything. They were never anything official but still… was he wrong to think they were a little more than two people that snuck away from their duties to find their way into each other's arms? Hell, he thought… he thought she felt that way too. Five years ago she asked him to meet him, they were in this very town on leave… he came… she disappeared. "I waited for you to come back… For a whole damn year I waited to hear what you had to say." He downed his drink in one go, calming his nerves just a little but not nearly as much as he hoped it would.

She chewed her lip as she fidgeted with her glass on the countertop, she hated herself for doing that… but she couldn't even begin to find the words. "Can't even remember what it is I wanted to say…" She paused a moment and downed her drink as well. "Must not have been important."

He gave her a sideways glance, her expression was hidden by her hand once more as she gripped her face but he could tell… she was lying. He took a long drag from his cigar and exhaled the smoke slowly. "Will you come back… to the Marines?"

She smiled a little at that. "No..." She reached down and rummaged through her pack for a moment, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I'm not suited out for that life." She stuck one in her mouth and pulled out an old metal lighter, one that didn't like to cooperate.

The sound of flint being struck repeatedly drew his attention away from the task of filling glasses. "You still have that thing?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own lighter, bringing the flame over to her so she could light her smoke.

She blinked a few times, registering the flame presented to her before she smiled a little and accepted the light. Inhaling deeply before releasing the cloud of smoke to join the ever growing white swirl above their heads. "You know I can't get rid of it." She twisted the lighter in her hand as she eyed it affectionately.

"Yea." He shoved the lighter back in his pocket before picking his glass back up, the tension was finally starting to ease up a little bit. "It was your dad's… How is your family by the way?" He remembered she would talk about them often, she loved her twin brother and baby sister. Whenever she talked about them she would get the biggest smile on her face…

"Ask me later…"

"Huh?" He looked over to her and she turned her face away but in that brief moment he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "Tempe?" He caught himself using her old name and paused as he realized his hand was reaching out to turn her to him… Some habits don't fade it seems…

"Captain!"

A new voice completely shattered the moment before it could even be had and made them both jump a little, Temperance looked over to the door were a girl in a yellow button down shirt and jean jacket was standing. "Heh… she's cute."

Smoker shot her a look as he started to stand. "It's not like that."

"Captain! I've been looking everywhere for you…" Her voice trailed off as she took a few steps in and finally realized that he wasn't alone. This was the first time she'd ever seen him drinking with someone, let alone a woman.

"Damn it Tashigi, you're being too loud." He tossed a few belli onto the counter to pay for the bottle they had slowly been draining.

"Sorry sir but… a few pirate ships pulled into dock…" She adjusted her glasses on her face, feeling really awkward now. She wasn't sure what she interrupted but the air seemed very tense.

"Heh…" Temperance took another long drag from her cigarette and smiled to herself, some things never really changed. "I'll see you around Hunter-kun."

"Don't leave." He said to her in a low tone so that only she could hear him. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that he turned and began walking out, his face wearing a more serious scowl than ever as he stormed past Tashigi. "Let's go."

"Y… Yes." She said as she followed after Captain, looking back for a moment to the woman who still sat silently drinking. Who was that woman?

Raoul, who had been silently watching from the stairway, walked behind the bar and swept the belli into a jar along with all the other payments that man had ever given him then took the empty glass left by smoker and began cleaning it. "So lass... want to tell me a story?" He had wondered himself what would make her disappear for so long. She left so abruptly he didn't know what to think, clothes were still in the drawers upstairs and pictures hanging on the wall… he knew she'd come back one day, he always believed it… but even he was curious as to why.

She smiled as she brought the glass to her lips. "I'll tell you one if you tell me one."

* * *

Smoker stuck a fresh cigar in his mouth as he flew through the alleyways, his lower body a trail of smoke as he made his way back to Roger's bar. It had taken multiple attempts to get Tashigi to stop questioning him about Temperance, plus he had to deal with more pirates trying to make their attempt at the grand line only to be stopped with the bare minimal of efforts. It was more of a nuisance than anything but it kept him annoyingly busy and now he was later getting back than he had anticipated.

Raoul saw the smoke before he saw the man, looked like he'd be seeing more of him while the girl stayed… As the Captain walked in there was no normal exchange of words and complaints, he did not even bother to look up to the white haired man. His attention on the glasses he was cleaning despite the fact they had not been used, he needed to keep his hands busy to steady his nerves…

Smoker's eyes moved to the counter as his legs formed and boots hit the wooden floor… but there was nothing. No sign of her at all, not even her pack. "Don't tell me…"

A familiar flicking noise drew his attention to the far corner near the stairway the old man used earlier that day, it was dark but he could still catch glimpses of her face as sparks flew from the lighter with each failed attempt to light.

He took a deep breath, calming himself from the mild panic attack that just threatened him. His eyes now focusing on her illuminated face as she succeeded in lighting her cigarette, she had a tired expression on her face as she stared into the flame for a minute longer before snapping the metal lid shut.

She exhaled the lung full of smoke with a heavy sigh. "I was just thinking about going to bed…" She spoke in a drowsy voice as she swirled the dark liquid in her glass before downing it in two long gulps.

He glanced over to the almost empty bottle near her with an arched brow, the brand was different from what they had been drinking earlier which meant she was well into her second bottle at the very least. "You're drunk." He said in a stern tone as he sat down, taking the empty glass from her and filling it for himself.

"I'm still working on that." She spoke as she feebly attempted to take back the glass but he pulled back out of her reach, kicking his feet up onto the table as he did.

"Are you going to tell me what happened five years ago?" He immediately pressed the topic, he didn't dare chance being pulled away again or having her leave. He needed to know why she abandoned him… no, not him… It was stupid to think so sentimentally… why did she walk out of the marines. Yea… that's how he should word it…

"Hmmm…" She mused as she admitted defeat over the loss of the glass and took the bottle instead, bringing it to her lips and drinking heavily. "I suppose I could… as long as you don't go running off again."

He glared at her from over the rim of his glass. "I'm not the one with a 'running off' problem." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Shihehehehe…" She laughed that odd laugh of hers that sounded more like a giggle then anything. "Point taken." She tapped the ash away with a sigh, her mind becoming lost for a moment in the haze of alcohol that had been effecting her for the last hour or so. "You know…" she took another long drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs as she tried to figure out the right way to say the things she had been wanting to tell him for five long years… "It took my brother two years to find me… because we… I was always on the move being a marine."

He made a sound of acknowledgment, he remembered that she was part of a relief team. They never stayed in one town for very long let alone on a whole island, hell, the only time he even saw her when they weren't at the academy is when they met here in Loguetown. When they were on leave it was where they always went…

"Two years to find me in this town… on the night I was going to meet you." She looked over to the doorway, the phantom image of her brother standing there still haunted her. The memory of first seeing him so scarred and his eye covered with a patch… the expression on his face… that feeling of utter fear filling her…

Smoker brought the glass to his lips again as he watched her, the intake of her breath on the cigarette causing the ember to light up her face for a brief moment and in that fraction of time he could clearly see the expression of endless sorrow before her features faded back into darkness.

"I couldn't even attend their funeral…"

"What?" He set the glass down as his legs swung down from their perch, his body leaning forward as drink was forgotten.

Her hands twisted the bottle she had been drinking on, she could feel the twinge in her nose that signaled she was about to cry. She rubbed her nose to fight back the urge as she took a few more gulps of the alcohol. "My parents… where murdered by pirates. They came to the island looking for treasure… so many people got hurt. My parents lost their lives… My brother lost his eye… and Lu… Little Lu…" She choked on the words, she didn't want to say what she thought happened. Nobody knew the truth because Lu never told anyone… but it didn't stop anyone from fearing the worst…

He stiffened, her gentle sobs escaped the corner from where she sat. He couldn't see her but perhaps it was for the best, he didn't know how to react. She had never cried in front of him before, to his knowledge she never cried in front of anyone so to do it now… the name she said, Lu… he had heard it before tons of times, that was the baby sister she fawned over. He had never seen any pictures of her but the way she talked about the girl he knew how much she cherished her. Their whole family was very close… so to find out they had been killed and hurt, years after it had happened and far too long for her to do anything about it… he couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt. "Tempe…" He tried to say something, anything… but didn't even know where to possibly begin. Now he knew why she left so long ago but it still didn't explain why it took so long for her to come back.

The growing silence from the other side of the table concerned him. "Temperance." He said a little louder as he reached for his lighter, the flame lit up the area and he sighed heavily as he looked on her… completely passed out. "Still can't hold your drink."

His arm faded to smoke and swirled around her body, shoving the lighter back into his pocket as he stood then using his free hand reached for the pack she had next to her. Slinging the heavy bundle over his shoulder as he brought her body into a cradling position in his arms, now in the light he could clearly look at her face… the streams of tears still on her cheeks. He held her a little tighter as he walked towards the steps, he knew the way to her old room.

It was a straight hallway, her room at the far end of the hall. His feet brought him to her door quickly enough, carefully he juggled her bag and body to fumble with the door handle. Luckily it had been left unlocked and the old man had lit a lamp in here at some point, it was dim but bright enough for him to see the bed against the wall.

Considering how long it had been since this room had been used he half expected the place to be covered in dust but perhaps that old bastard had kept it clean, he always did think she'd come back… He looked down to her in his arms, she felt much lighter than she used to but maybe it was just his imagination. "You really came back…" He whispered as he shook his head and went to the bed.

He dropped the bag unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed then eased her body down onto the mattress. She was really out cold… with a sigh he brushed her hair away from her face, the action causing her to let out a little purr as she rolled a little onto her side. He smirked a bit as he carefully removed her boots, how many times did he do this before when they had all gone out drinking? He set the shoes down beside the bed but paused as something caught his eye, just barely hanging out of the bag was a bundle of envelopes tied together. The letters themselves wouldn't have alarmed him so much if his name wasn't written across the front.

Cautiously he pulled the bundle free and inspected it, flipping through the letters warily and each one causing his curiosity to grow… every single letter was addressed to him. There were so many it seemed that she had started writing them shortly after she left… so why didn't she mail them? What answers could these letters give him?

She whimpered in her sleep and it drew his attention back to her, she seemed to be having a bad dream now. He sat down on the bed beside her, hand stroking her hair affectionately to calm her… she never used to get nightmares… but then again, after what had happened to her family he couldn't blame her.

With a sigh he put the envelopes back, as much as he wanted to… he wouldn't read them. He had to trust her and trust that she'd tell him what had happened. He extinguished the lamp and left her to slumber… with any luck, she'd stick around this time.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Smoker exhaled a large cloud of smoke as he stared at the ceiling from his reclined position in his office chair. It had been a quiet day which meant it was an uneventful day and he was bored as hell… but at least it was quiet.

Almost on que there was a knock at his door. "Yea." He sighed in a bored tone as he kept his eyes on the swirling smoke above his head even after he heard his door slowly opening.

"My, don't you look like you're working hard."

The familiar voice teased him and he couldn't help but smirk a little as he shifted his eyes to the doorway. "I would be if a certain bounty hunter would stop doing my job."

Temperance made a mock look of shock. "Ah! I hope you're not implying lil ole me because I heard it was a big scary Marine Captain that was frightening all the bounties away." She put hands on her face and feigned a look of being scared.

He threw a pencil at her just so she could dodge it with a laugh, her teasing had become just as relentless as it used to be in the academy. "Speaking of…" He eyed the folded up papers sticking out of her belt.

"Yep." She confirmed his suspicions as she pulled the wanted poster and coroner's sign off sheet. "The body is in the morgue, just need your signature so I can collect." She walked over and sat down on his desk, handing him the paperwork with a gentle smile. She had to admit, he looked pretty handsome when he was working.

He eyed the bounty, it was only 30,000 belli price. Pickings had been pretty slim but even this seemed like the bottom of the barrel, he scribbled his signature and handed the paper back. "It's funny how all of your bounties have wound up in coffins at the end of the day."

She shrugged a little as she took the paperwork back. "I've never been as nice as you." She gave him a mischievous smile as she stole the cigar from his mouth. "Besides, you know I hate pirates…" Her voice trailed off a little.

"Hey." He swung his legs off the table to retrieve his stolen cigar, little brat.

She timed his movements so just as his legs were planted on the ground she moved her seat from the desk to his lap, throwing the cigar out the open window behind him. "Sorry, not a fan of smoke in my eyes." She smiled to his blushing response.

"Tch…" He looked away a little embarrassed. "This coming from someone who smokes almost as much as me."

"And yet I can get a pack to last all week if I have to." She cupped his cheek and turned his face back towards her. "Hunter…" She found herself saying his name without really needing to, it had been a little over a month since she came back and still she couldn't resist him any less.

He could feel his already burning cheeks getting hotter, it had taken a bit but she had gradually opened up to him and that old smile of hers came back. He met up with her every night to share a bottle in that old run down bar, catching up with old stories and new ones. He never did ask about those letters but that would also be admitting to practically going through her things… "You can't be doing this when I'm on duty." He took her hand off his face, trying to control the blushing and put on that stern face of his. He knew she was just teasing him again, just like she used to… the more she stayed and opened up to him the more he saw that she was still that same girl and how much he wanted to be that man again… her man and with the way she did these little things… he couldn't help but think she wanted it to. Still, he shouldn't let himself think those thoughts. He knew she had no intention of sticking around.

"Since when did you care about regulations?" She smiled a little as she looked at his hand still holding hers despite his words, she missed his warmth and god how she missed him. She had tried to keep up that barrier when she first came but being around him made her remember just how easy it was to let down her guard. She wanted to stay like this forever… but there were still things she needed to do. Maybe afterwards… after, she could come back…

"Tempe… I…" The door swung open and cut off the words he was about to say, damn it why couldn't people knock.

Tashigi looked up from the papers she had been carrying to see the Captain and that woman in a rather… close position. "Ca… Captain!" She exclaimed with furiously blushing cheeks. "That's not proper conduct while you're on duty!"

Temperance laughed loudly. "I'm sorry Tashigi-chan." She removed herself from his lap and returned to sitting on the desk, crossing one long leg over the other. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"What do you need Tashigi." He asked as he brought a fresh cigar to his lips, doing his best to compose himself. His Master Chief Petty Officer was proving to have shit timing.

"Ah… Um…" She was still a bit flustered at seeing the ever serious Captain like that. "Ah, yes!" She came up to the desk and held out a stack of papers. "Some new wanted posters came in; I was going to have you look over them before they are distributed."

Temperance snatched them away and started flipping through them. "I call dibs." She said in a cheery voice as she eyed the mugs and accompanying price tags.

Smoker rolled his eyes as he blew a heavy cloud of smoke at her. "You're trying to put me out of a job aren't you."

"I could say the same to you." She retorted as two particular posters caught her attention, she pulled them out and handed the stack off to him. The posters she folded up and stuck into her belt.

Tashigi watched the exchange quietly with a smile. "You're very passionate about hunting down pirates Miss Temperance."

Her eyes went to the woman, such a kind hearted person… "I just happen to be good at it." She eyed the sword on her hip, it always looked like it was cared for and well maintained. On more than a few occasions she would catch the woman polishing it with a gentle smile on her face. "And you have a passion for swords, hm?"

"Ah… yes." She blushed a little as her hand went to Shigure, petting the hilt affectionately. "It is my dream to free the Meito, the legendary swords, from the hands of criminals… They are crying, they're sad to be used for dishonorable deeds… I know it."

Temperance smiled gently, there was such a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke about the swords. "It's a lovely dream."

"Ah!" Tashigi blushed as she realized she was being watched. "I'm sorry, I can get a little carried away…"

"No worries." The lavender hair woman interrupted her with a wave of the hand. "I'm glad there are people that still dream like that." At that moment a thought occurred to her. "Ah! I have a great idea, when I enter the grand line I'll keep my eye out for any Meito and claim them for you."

Dark brown eyes grew wide behind her glasses at hearing those words. "Re… really? You'd help me to free them? Are you sure?" She tried to contain her excitement but that offer would be such a big help, she doubted that she'd be able to enter the Grand Line for a while and be able to hunt down the swords herself but if this woman would help… even if only a little.

"Sure." She said with a laugh. "I'll send any I find your way. I'm pretty shite with swords so I couldn't use them myself." She held up her pinky with a big smile on her face. "I promise."

Returning the smile with blushing cheeks she wrapped her own pinky around the other. "Alright then." She looked down to the joined fingers affectionately, this woman… was so nice… oh? "What does your tattoo mean?" She only just noticed it, a line with zig zags in it and the letter 'A.i.M.H'.

"Ah…" She smiled a little as she took back her hand, touching the black mark on the underside of her wrist that was usually hidden by her bracelets.

Smoker arched his brow as he tilted his head a bit to eye the mark, he never noticed it before but then again he never spent much time looking at her hands but… he did know those letters. She used to sign her notes to him with those exact letters.

"The line represents a heartbeat and the letters mean 'Always in My Heart'… my siblings and I got them together… after our parents died."

"Oh…" She gave an apologetic look. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" It was only for a moment but she saw such pain her eyes.

"No, it's alright." She waved off the other woman's worry. "We got these so we'd never forget… in case we ever lose focus…" Her eyes met the Captain's for a moment and she had to look away, she shook her head as she hopped off the desk. "Anyways, that's not a good conversation topic…"

"You mentioned the Grand Line." Smoker took her que to change subjects. "You decide on when you're heading out?" He watched her as she walked over to the window and leaned out a little to look below.

"Soon…" She hated saying it but she had already spent longer in this town than she had planned. "The bounties here are drying up; I can't stay if there's no work." She turned around and put on the best smile she could.

He frowned at that and her fake smile. "Did you need anything else Tashigi?"

The question caught her off guard for a moment but understood what he wanted. "No sir, I'm needed down in training right now anyways." With that she turned and exited, she had to admit that she was a little sad to hear the woman was leaving… The Captain seemed happier with her around, it was only a slight change in his demeanor but it didn't go unnoticed.

Temperance gave her a little wave as the woman disappeared out the door. "You're as subtle as ever."

He gave her a little glare as he exhaled another large cloud of smoke. "And you're as evasive as ever." He said it a little harsher than he intended but he couldn't help getting upset.

"Hmmmm?" She leaned over to look at him. "Did I just catch a little hint of an attitude?"

Once more he glared at her a little. "You know why I'm upset, you're making plans to leave and still haven't told me why it took you five years to come back to me!" He yelled it out without thinking, damn it…

Her eyes widened a little at his raised voice but she sighed heavily as she leaned against his desk. "I know…" She simply said. It was a conversation she had been avoiding but just how long could she expect him to wait…

That response stunned him a little, there was no usual mocking tone or teasing retort… and the look in her eyes… he grumbled a bit as he stood up, scratching his head as he looked out the window she had just been occupying. "When did you stop trusting me?" He said gently.

That question caught her off guard and god did it make her heart ache to hear him say it. "Hunter…" She said softly as she reached out to him, fingertips just barely touching his coat.

He turned when he heard the name, looking at the hand touching his jacket and taking it in his has he stood in front of her… "Temperance…" He whispered the name, he wanted to be mad at her but damn those violet eyes of hers…

She smiled softly as she touched his cheek, her hand moving to his mouth and stole his cigar once again. "You stupid marine…" Her other hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, her lips meeting his for a long overdue kiss.

He was stunned as the sensation of her kiss caused his body to tense. It caught him off guard and the flavor of her cigarettes was fresh in her mouth, this taste flooded him with memories and before he realized it his arms had wrapped around her body and pulled her into him as their kiss grew deeper.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the heavy taste of cigars attacked her tongue but she didn't care. Five years of hungering for his touch was taking over as they immersed themselves into each other.

They fell back onto the desk, his body atop hers as they lost themselves in the moment. Her hand beneath his jacket, playing along the firm muscles of his back and his hand gripping her waist.

He let out a little growl, the stiffness in his jeans was growing and it pushed angrily against the unrelenting denim. His hand moved from her waist to her breast, cupping it in his large hand. The feel of the soft skin igniting even more memories.

She let out a little moan at his touch, even after so long he still knew how to touch her and the feel of his member pushing against her… it was enough to drive her crazy. She missed this, she missed everything about him… if only… if only she could stay with him. Their lips parted for a moment and she breathed heavily, still fighting to control her own urges. "I'll tell you everything, Hunter…" She touched his cheek. "I'll tell you why I was gone and who I am hunting… I promise." Her fingers moved to his lips. "Just promise me…" Her lips brushed against his as the traveling hand moved to the bulge in his pants. "Promise, you'll never say those words again." She couldn't take it, to know that above all things she lost his trust.

He inhaled sharply as she began to fondle him, her actions not helping to relieve the pressure in his jeans at all. "Ah…" He breathed as his hips moved to the provocations of her hand. "I promise… Temperance…" His breathing became heavier as he felt her hands undoing his belt, was he really going to take her… here on his desk of all places? He kissed her again, deeply and full of wanting… hell, he didn't care. As long as it was her… then he didn't give a damn…

A loud knock at the door startled them both and from the other side came a man's frantic voice was yelling "Captain!" Both of them jumped and smoker gave a growl as he stood up, the ache in his jeans worse than ever as he moved around the corner of his desk to sit in his chair and hid that bulge under the safety of his desk while she sat up and adjusted her clothes. Funny how after this long their bodies still knew how to react from being walk in on.

Another loud knock. "Captain Smoker!"

"What?!" He yelled to the marine outside the door as he lit yet another cigar, damn it all was he in a fowl mood now.

Temperance smiled a little as she kept her back turned to the door to hide her flushed cheeks.

The man walked in and eyes went to the woman sitting on the desk then met the Captain's terrifying gaze, wow… never seen him that mad… ever. "S… Sorry Ca… Captain." What did he walk in on? "But we just got word that a pirate ship landed in the port, the men are requesting your assistance."

Smoker rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course…" he grumbled as he adjusted himself a little, sitting down did not feel very comfortable right now.

She laughed a little. "Well… this brings back memories." Her laugh become louder as he shot her a 'this isn't funny' look. "You can sit this one out Hunter-Kun, I'll take care of them." She stood up with a smile, her heart was still pounding so a little fight might make her feel better. "I'll even be nice and let you split the bounty with me." She shot him a wink as she went to the window and jumped up on the sill, yes… a fight would make her feel much better right now. With that she fell out the window with a laugh, she loved the sensation of falling…

The man went to the window and looked out with enough time to see her landing softly on the ground three stories below them. "Ho… how did she?"

Smoker gave him a sideways glance, not risking turning in his chair to look considering the offending bulge wasn't going down in the least, she must have landed ok but even he didn't know how she did it. Granted, it had been five years so there wasn't much doubt that she had gotten stronger and learned a few new tricks during that time. "Just let her deal with the pirates, I'm not in the mood." Which was a complete lie, right now he wanted nothing more than to beat those damn pirates into the ground but the idea of standing, walking or doing anything with a hard on was not a pleasing thought.

"Yes sir." The man said, he couldn't help but admire the Captain a little. He always kept a cool head and wasn't fazed in the least.

He exhaled yet another large cloud of smoke. "Now get out, I'm in a bad mood and don't want to be bothered."

"Ah! Ye… Yes sir!" He replied as he retreated from the room, while he was a man to be admired he was certainly scary. Besides he had to get down to the morgue to give them a heads up, everyone around the base knew that woman now and knew that she never caught a bounty alive. He just hoped she didn't kill the entire crew…

Smoker watched the door shut and extended his arm in a billow of smoke to lock it, this was almost embarrassing but he was going to have to deal with this erection considering it didn't feel like it was going down without a little bit of help on his part. He pulled off his gloves and worked his member out of the confines of his jeans. "Damn you… Temperance…" He focused on her, that smile and the look in her eyes… He told himself he wouldn't let himself get close to her again, she'd only leave… but he knew it was too late for that. It was too late the moment she walked through the doors of that damn bar… "Temperance…"

* * *

She hummed to herself as she made her way through the winding alleyways on the way to the docks, her cheeks still flushed and body tingling from what just happened. She never intended for things to go that far but she just couldn't resist him, after so many years it was as if she'd never been away and he could still make her body feel like it was on fire with that kiss of his.

"Hey pretty lady!"

A loud voice called out to her as she rounded a corner where merchants had set up temporary shops, she eyed the man who called out to her. A tall fellow with tanned skin and green pompadour, the same bushy browed man that always called out to her every time she walked by.

When he saw he got the woman's attention he smiled wide and extended large muscular arms outward. "Tell me pretty lady! What does a man have to do to get a date with you?"

She laughed a bit and gave him a wave. "Sorry fishmonger, I'd only break your heart." She said with a wink and didn't slow her pace, she still had pirates to deal with after all. "Besides, I'm shipping off tomorrow morning."

A collection of booming laughter and playful jeers towards the merchant sounded up from the men around him as he got shot down once again, he only continued to smile as he waved to her disappearing form. He never did mind watching her walk away.

She shook her head as she turned another corner, this would be her last job and then it would be good bye logue town… and good by Hunter… that thought made her smile fade as let out a small sigh. God, it was taking all her might not to stay… but at least this time she'd leave him with answers.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance sat on her bed quietly, the stack of envelopes in her hands. The bundle of letters being considerably smaller than before, the missing ones being nothing more than a pile of ash out back now. She had decided that some things were just better left unsaid… even if it killed her a little bit.

It didn't take her long to deal with those pirates… a bunch of damn jokes is what they were… people like that… had no right to enter the grandline. She clenched her fists, people like that made her so mad. Pompous assholes that think they can attack innocent people and do whatever the hell the like!

A knock at her door pulled her from his thoughts, she set the letters down and stood up with a welcoming smile considering she knew full well who it was. "Come in."

Smoker opened the door with a sigh the expelled smoke into the room, the day dragged on and he never thought it would end. Today of all days, when he had plans to meet Tempe, time moved extra slowly. "Sorry I'm late…" He looked over and paused in the open doorway she wasn't wearing her normal clothes… she changed into a red sundress… he's never seen her in a dress before…

She couldn't help but smile a little wider at his expression. "You're staring."

His cheeks got a little warm as he stepped in a closed the door behind him. "Ah… red… suits you." He fumbled over the compliment as took a spot on the bed.

"You think?" She gave him a kiss on his forehead and sat next to him, leaning against him with a sigh. "This is my attempt to be romantic, are you charmed by my feminine wiles yet?" She said jokingly.

He smirked at that. "It's working."

"Oh?" She slipped her arm in his and gave him a mischievous grin.

He blushed even more at her teasing and looked away, he spotted the letters he had seen in her bag. "What… uh… what are those?" He changed the subject as his heart sped up a bit, damn it all. Why did she make him feel all these old feelings so easily?

"Hmm…" She eyed them with another sigh. "Those… are for you." She picked them up and handed them to him. "I wrote them to you after I left, so by all rights they are yours…"

"Why didn't you send them?" He took them and turned the bundle over in his hands, he could've sworn that there were more letters than this when he looked at them before… it was a while ago so maybe he was wrong.

"Never had the courage…" She eyed them as he flipped through the envelopes, no going back now. "I wanted to tell you what was going on but I never knew what I should say… how I should say it…"

He put the letters down and reached for the hands that were gripping her dress nervously, whatever happened back then changed her. He knew it, he could see it. "Tell me…" He said it as he gave those hands a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here now, so tell me everything."

She looked into those hard eyes of his, that stern expression she loved so much. "That's the plan." She kissed him, a soft peck on his lips and chuckled at his blushing response. "I promised you I would." She brought a cigarette to her lips and lit it, she was gonna need it.

He copied her by lighting a fresh cigar then adjusted himself to lean against the wall with his legs reclined on the bed, pulling her back to relax with him.

She laid her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calmed her a little. "The person… who's responsible for everything, is a pirate named Yaeger Faust."

He arched a brow at that. "Never heard of any pirate by that name."

"Not surprised." She said with a sigh. "He's a bastard and a coward, he sends others to do his dirty work and hides in the shadows. The only reason we even know he exits is because my brother Simon tortured the entire crew that attacked Bala bala island…" Her voice trailed off, she only knew that because Gran-ba told her what happened… Simon was the one that found Lu and rescued her from the pirates. She gave a little shudder, Simon had snapped… and did horrible things. She got chills just thinking about it, she could only imagine what the islanders felt having actually witnessed it.

He felt her cringe a bit and stroked her hair, he wondered what had happened on that island but the more he thought about it the less he liked the idea of making her relive it. Then there was that pirate… he might have been a coward but he had people working under him which meant he had some kind of authority. "What do you know about this pirate?"

She closed her eyes with a happy little sigh, she loved having her hair stroked. "Not as much as I'd like, his men told us that he is a devil fruit user. Zoan type but haven't been able to figure out what animal it is." She grumbled a bit, she had hunted numerous little minions of his but none of them knew what damn type he was. It was infuriating. "I do know he wants to gather as many women as he can, he has a particular taste for female pirates. More so if those women are Captains."

"Why would he want to do that?" He meant no offense to women but he didn't know what purpose collecting them would serve. "Slave trader?"

"No, he keeps all the women." She started tracing lines on his stomach with another sigh. "I really have no idea why he wants them but if kidnapping all these girls means he ruins people's lives like he did to me and my family then he has to be stopped."

"Hmmm…" It was all strange… the hand that was on her head started rubbing her back as the other took his chin in thought. "If this man mainly wants female pirates… why did he go out of his way to send a ship to your island?" He had visited her island once before, it was when he first met Temperance, when a recovery team was sent to make sure an abandoned naval base on Bala Bala didn't have any marine secrets left over. He was sent as a punishment for not listening but it turned out ok, it was a nice island filled with good people and she… was the dirtiest thing he ever laid eyes on and caused them a headache. She ran right into them with this giant angry Bumble Bear hot on her heels… what a that was.

She stretched out a little and laid more across his lap, enjoying the back rub completely. "He wanted Lu…" She said quietly… and if Simon hadn't been there then they would have taken her… "On top of being a royal bastard he's also a misogynist, he can't stand the idea of women being held in high regard. You know how much the whole island loves Lu, well… word got out and blown completely out of proportion. His men told the islanders that he had heard a rumor of an island goddess on Bala Bala and he wanted to claim her…"

"But when they got there all they found was your simple little sister…" Still… it seemed a lot of effort just for a rumor and one man's pride…

"Heh… imagine their disappointment." She said scornfully.

"I think…" He lifted her chin to look at him. "He might be looking for a specific woman, maybe he's keeping all the ones he finds as a process of elimination."

She sat up a little, her eyes wide. That made sense, but what woman… who did he want? And why? "But if he's kidnapping them to reduce possibilities then why keep them alive?"

"You said he's a misogynist, he probably wants to use them as personal slaves. You know how proud pirates are, just imagine female pirate Captains. He must get his jolly's demeaning them."

She smirked at that. "Are you implying that women are prideful?" She teased.

He blushed a bit at that. "Ah… no, not… exactly but…"

She stole his cigar again and threw it into her empty trash bin, thankfully it was metal. "You're terrible at this." Her own cigarette followed his before she straddled his legs facing him. "Thank you for helping me figure things out."

His cheeks started burning. "I… can do more. I can use navy resource to help find this guy…"

She interrupted him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. As their lips parted she smiled warmly. "Let me worry about him, you have all the innocent people in the world to worry about. Let me deal with this one guy."

He smiled as he hugged her waist. "That one guy and all his subordinates and unknown powers, unknown location, unknown resources, unknown goal…" Her hand covered his mouth as she gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Point taken." She gave him a playful flick to his forehead. "I do know where to look for him though…"

Her eyes got sad again… "The grandline…" He said with a sigh, so that's why…

"Yea… he wants to hide where it would be hard to follow but I'm not afraid of the grandline." She clenched her fist. "I'll beat it and sail all the way into the new world!" She grinned a little and met his eyes again… but his where not nearly filled with as much determination as hers just were… "I'm… I'm sorry…"

He hugged her tightly with a sigh. "It's fine, at least this time I know what's going on…" He still hated it but he wouldn't be left wondering. "And this time, you can actually send me the letters you write." He added with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

"Yea, I'll send one every time I reach an island with a naval base." She kissed him again and pulled his jacket off with a grin. "Now, enough shop talk. I have needs you need to attend to."

"Being a bit forceful are we?" He grinned as she started kissing his neck, he wasn't complaining by any means considering there was still built up frustration from earlier in his office that he needed to deal with. His hand slid up her thigh and groped her butt as he enjoyed her nibbling.

"I'm entitled." She said as she continued to smile, stroking his cheek with her knuckles affectionately. "I have another secret for you… something I planned to tell you, the day I disappeared."

"Oh? I thought you forgot what you wanted to tell me." He took the hand touching his face and gave it a squeeze.

She smirked a little. "It's coming back to me." She kissed him again, hands working his belt free.

A pleasurable hiss escaped as she began working his member, it didn't take much effort to get him hard. It also didn't help that he wanted her more than anything right now. "Ah… Temperance..."

"I love you." She blurted it out as she kept one hand stroking him and tangled the fingers of her free hand in his hair.

"Wha…" His breath got a little heavier as his heart pounded, did she… really…

She blushed a little. "I said: I love you, you stupid marine."

"I heard you." He pushed her back, laying her down as he positioned himself above her and slipped a hand up her skirt once more but this time to return the effort she had put into him. "I should punish you for taking so long to say it." He grinned as he held her hands above her head.

"That's ah!... Not the response… mmm… I was hoping ah!... for." Her sentence kept getting interrupted as he toyed with her, she had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed his foreplay once he worked past his initial bashfulness.

He sighed a little as he let her go, pulling her up to a sitting position while he still straddled her legs. "What made you think I ever stopped loving you..." He hugged her, hand unzipping her dress as he kissed her neck and chased the strap of her dress down her arm as he slid it off of her. "…From the first moment I saw you?"

Her eyes got wide and her heart pounded at those words… damn him… for saying such a thing now… now of all times… "Smoker…" She whispered his name, the one she knew full well he liked to be called. Tonight she would give everything to him, she'd satisfy him as much as he could stand. Love him in every way that he wanted… this night would be just for him… God… she didn't deserve to be loved by such a good man but she would do her best to love him the way he deserved… even if… it was for just this night… one last time…

* * *

Smoker stirred, eyes blinking a few times to adjust. He must have slept heavy… when was the last time that happened? His arm shifted to the spot beside him… it was still warm… but empty. "Temperance?" He sat up and looked around, the room was empty… even the pictures that had been hanging on the wall for five years were missing.

He found his pants and slipped them on, even though he knew this meant she was gone… he didn't feel bad. His eyes found the letters with a new one sitting on top of the stack, it was a short one but it made him smile. "I'll see you again…" He spoke to the letter as his fingers brushed the lipstick kiss she left for him on the paper. He sat back down and opened the next letter, he was going to sit here and read them all. He didn't care if it took him all day, the marines could go a day without him…

* * *

Temperance sat on the ships railing as she watched Loguetown fade away, the sun just started to peak over the horizon and they had the tailwind. It was going to be a good day to enter the grandline, at last.

"Won't be able to see Loguetown for much longer."

A familiar voice came up beside her and she looked up to the bronze skinned man with the green pompadour and smiled. "Yea…" She turned her eyes back to the island, committing the view to memory. "You guys did good to get the ship prepared on such short notice."

"Gihihihi." Came his odd little laugh. "Well, you did give us the heads up. Which reminds me, 'fishmonger' huh? Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

She laughed at that as she gave the tall man an apologetic wave. "Sorry, sorry." She let out a little sigh as she closed her eyes. "Can I tell you a secret Benjen."

"You know you can tell me anything." He leaned against the railing with a lazy smile.

She opened her eyes again, the island was fading from view fast. "I didn't… want to leave."

"Here I thought you were gonna tell me a secret." He gave her a playful shove. "We all know how much you like that marine, the crew and I are just happy you did come back." But he had to admit, they were getting a little worried after docking for a little over a month.

All she could do was smile, they were the best crew a girl could ask for. "I couldn't cover for much longer anyways." She pulled out the two wanted posters she took from Tashigi and handed them over. "Here."

"Oh?" He took them and got a wide grin, turning to the others on deck. "Hey everybody!" He called loudly. "Mine and the Captain's bounties went up!"

A collection of cheers came up as the others gathered around the first mate. "Lookit that! Benjen's up to 30,000,000 Beli!"

"Gihihihi!" He rubbed his nose with a big grin. "What can I say? The marines recognize greatness!"

Temperance gave him a playful shove. "And what am I? Chop liver?" She snatched up her wanted poster and tapped the price. "I'm worth double what he is! Shihehehehehehe!" She tossed the paper back and went back to the railing with a large smile. "Hoist my flag and let's greet the Grandline with pride! Our bounty is waiting on the other side of reverse mountain!"

The crew cheered again and rushed about to prepare the ship, the black flag that had been hidden away while the ship was docked now flew proudly.

She smiled softly and gave the island a final look… "I'm sorry Smoker." She was so sorry for lying to him about who she was but she knew… he'd never understand. Just like her brother… She loved them both so much… but the woman named 'Temperance' had to go away for a little bit, only the pirate named 'Tempest' could take down the man who ruined her life.

Vengeance will be hers, she will take him down for everyone he ever hurt…

"Grandline. Here I come."

 **END**


End file.
